


The Stars Are Coming Out Tonight (One Shot Book)

by idostanfood89



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:10:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idostanfood89/pseuds/idostanfood89





	The Stars Are Coming Out Tonight (One Shot Book)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplyobrien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyobrien/gifts).



"Look Stiles, I know you want to find this body, but I have asthma, so slow the fuck down and let me catch up." Scott sighed from behind his best friend, who had, completely like Stiles, run off to find the body on his own.

"Look Scott, I know you're a pussy and don't want to find this body, but I do. So hurry the fuck up and catch me up." Stiles sarcastically replied.

Scott sighed again. His friend was getting angry now. Scott growled under his breath, fed up with Stiles antics.

"Shit! That's lights. Get the fuck down Scott!" Stiles whisper yelled, scared for once of the things deep in the woods. The rustling of leaves had alerted the Police Force of people in the woods, as they came towards Scott's hiding space, with their guns raised. The beam of light flashed against the muddy floor as they came even closer to where the teens were hiding. Suddenly, Stiles stepped forwards, clearing his throat.

"Its just me. No one else. All on my lonesome." He smiled at the officers. "STILES STILINSKI!" His father shouted, scaring the young males with his loud voice.

~~~~~

"Dude! What the hell happened to you?" Stiles asked the next morning as Scott was chaining up his bike.

"I don't know. One minute I was with you, then I was being trampled by a herd of deer and then I was somehow magically home. And when I woke up this morning, my side was killing me. So I looked at it and, dude i swear, there was a bite mark the size of my hand." Scott replied quietly, hoping his best friend would believe him. He pulled up his shirt to show a large puncture mark on the lower left of his torso.

"Bro... THAT IS AWESOME!" Stiles shouted. "Scott, there hasn't been any wolves in California for over 50 freaking years!"

"That is not cool. I have that much bad luck I brought deadly animals back into habitat in a place they haven't resided in years." Scott sighed. "Oh and to top things off, I lost my inhaler. My mom will kill me, those things are like 80 bucks."

"Well......"

"Stiles....."

"I was only going to say we could go and find it."

"I need to go and find it."

~~~

"This is where I dropped it. I found the body, I turned around to run and then fell down a hill." Scott sighed, exasperated at the whole event.

"We'll find it." Stiles sighed.

"And my side has been stinging all day. My head feels like its about to burst. Oh no. What if its my body flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?"

"You know I think I've heard of that. It's called Lycanthropy."

"Oh god, that sounds bad."

"It can be. But it only usually affects people on a full moon. You know howooo-" Stiles cut off.

A man was stood directly in front of them, about 6 or 7 feet away. Scott took a step back. The man slowly opened his mouth and said, deliberately, "This is private property." Before throwing a blue piece of plastic which Scott caught perfectly. It was his inhaler. The man turned away and walked to a black car, speeding away.

"Dude that was Derek FREAKING Hale! His whole family burned to death in a fire like 6 years ago."

"Okay?"

"NO! Why is he back?"

"Stiles I don't really care why he's back."

"Scotty..."

"Nope."

"Ugh fine... He was cute though."

"Stiles? Is there something I don't know?"

"Yeah, I'm now gay."

~~~

After Scott had made up some excuse about lacrosse practice to ditch Stiles, he carried on looking for the other half of the girl. Stiles stumbled through a line of trees into a clearing, in which stood the old burnt down Hale House. He walked up to the door and went to push it open. Before he could place a hand on the door,the same man was stood there. Chiseled jaw, black hair and the brightest green eyes you'd ever seen.

"What are you doing here kid?" He asked.

"Hey, I am not a kid. I'm 17 next month, Old Man."

"I am not an old man."

"Yes you are. Old and tall and grumpy and very fucking hot." Stiles growled angrily.

"I'm Derek Hale."

"I'm Stiles Stilinski."

"You should go home Stiles."

"Well I don't want to,"

**_ 6 Months Later _ **

"Oh fuck this," Stiles moaned, launching himself at Derek and tangling his hands in the elders hair. He attached their mouths in a sloppy kiss and forced his tongue into Derek's mouth. The guy had been sending signals the whole meeting and now everyone had gone, he finally had his boyfriend to himself.

"Stiles, chill out, you hyperactive spaz. We have all night." Derek laughed against Stiles lips.

"But I want you now." Stiles whined.

"I'm ordering a pizza. Then we'll sort you out." He laughs again.

"Hurry up, I'll be waiting. Naked." Stiles says as he bites Derek's earlobe, knowing full well it turns him on.

"Pizza can wait," Derek growls grabbing Stiles' waist and throwing him onto the couch. "You started this Stilinski."


End file.
